Inheritance
Summary Doctor Manning and Doctor Charles deal with a 16-year-old patient suffering from abdominal pain who adamantly refuses any drugs for fear of winding up like her drug-addicted father. Doctor Halstead relives a bit of his past when a patient, along with his brother, turn out to be former high school classmates whose past history with him is anything but stellar. Meanwhile, Doctor Choi works on a woman 32 weeks pregnant who has a big reason to do everything in her power not to deliver the child, much to the dismay of Goodwin, Charles and the hospital staff. Elsewhere, April is less than thrilled to discover her brother Noah has an enterprising side-business that involves her new boyfriend Tate Doctor Rhodes avoids meeting up with his sister Claire so he doesn't have to deal with family issues. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Med Student Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * D.W. Moffett as Cornelius Rhodes * Christina Brucato as Claire Rhodes * Roland Buck III as Med Student Noah Sexton * Deron J. Powell as Tate Jenkins * Karen Aldridge as Doctor Kendra Perrington * Justin McCarthy as Mr. Newman * Vanessa Martinez as Neela Desai * Robert Eli as Brian Tucker Co-Stars * Taylor Marie Blim as Ellie * Mace Montgomery Miskel as Eric Jenkins * Walter Owen Briggs as Andrew * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Amy J. Carle as Doctor Olga Patchefsky * Jeanne T. Arrigo as Ms. Allen * Aurora Adachi Winter as Margaret * Adrian Hill as Basketball Player * Michael-Andre Smith as Tate's Friend * Deverin Deonte' as Tate's Friend #2 Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Co-Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Supervising Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Supervising Producer * Charles S. Carroll as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Lori Agostino as Production Designer * Micky Blythe as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Mary Leah Sutton as Story Editor * Joseph Sousa as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Med episodes Category:Episodes